Kaito's recovery
by Oderin-Kuro
Summary: Kaito was abused by his parents, now that his friends, siblings, and Master know this fact they want to help him recover from the trauma! Will Kaito heal? Will his parents come back? Can his friends help him? No pairings so far!


Odi: Yo!

Kaito: Where are we? Where's Master?

Miku: Wow… What IS going on here?

Odi: KAITO! MIKU! OMG, the Vocaloids are so awesome!

Meiko: Odi here is making a fanfiction with us in it. Yet, is shocked when we come into the disclaimer part?

Rin: Yep!

Len: It would appear that way.

Odi: Anyway, I started this fic while listening to Kaito's version of Cantarella. Awesome song! But Kaito is an EPIC Vocaloid, no matter what people say, or the fact that he was announced as a "Commercial Failure" at one time!

Kaito: Anyway, Oderin Kuro-san does NOT own Vocaloid, any of its songs or characters!

Odi: Enjoy!

OnO

Kaito glanced around his home, trying to stealth fully sneak away. "Kaito, where are you going, you brat?" Kaito's Mother growled drunkenly. "N-nowhere, M-mother. I was hungry, so I-I thought I would get some Ice Cream." Kaito lied quietly. "The kitchen is in the opposite direction, so don't think your lie fooled me, you idiot. I always knew you were stupid, and a freak. Akaito was always a better son, and Kaiko is our perfect daughter." Kaito's mother said coldly and Kaito flinched. Honey, are you talking with the freak again? What is he doing up? He should be punished." Kaito's father said coldly. "I was asking him where he thought he was going, and reminding him of how much he is a freak and a failure." Kaito's mother answered calmly.

"D-dad? Y-you're home early." Kaito gasped. "Yes, I am, Freak. Now for your punishment for being up late, being a freak and a failure, and even existing." Kaito's Father said with a growl. "I-I'm sorry, just please d-don't hurt me." Kaito whispered. "We do this for your own good, so you will stop being a failure and a freak when you grow up." Kaito's Father said coolly. Kaito felt the first punch to his stomach, and fell to his knees gasping for air and in pain. He lost count of how many times his parents hit, kicked, punched, broke empty Sake bottles, and picked him by his blue scarf. _'Why is it always me? At least the others are safe… And it's a good thing no one knows, or they might start hurting my siblings.' _Kaito thought with sadness.

He knew he had been a failure when he was first debuted as a Vocaloid, but now he was much more popular, which didn't help him understand why his parents called him a failure. He couldn't really feel his parents' beatings anymore, he knew he was going numb, and would soon fall into unconsciousness. _'I'm always the failure, when everyone else succeeded I failed. I'm always the freak, the one no one wishes ever existed, the one they wish they could be rid of… I'm always the one hurt and abused; the one that takes the pain, the fall. I'm weird because of my blue hair, my obsession with Ice Cream, my stupidity, my well, everything I am. Maybe I should just disappear…' _Kaito thought with tiredness and depression. Then he fell into the warm, painless darkness of unconsciousness.

OnO

"Kaito-nii! How are you?!" Rin and Len called the next morning as Kaito walked up to the school building. The seventeen year old plastered on a smile at the blond haired twins and answered, "Well as I've ever been!" He knew he couldn't exactly lie, as it made him felt terrible, so he told little half-truths that could be interpreted to mean that he was well. "Hey, BaKaito." Meiko greeted coolly, a bottle of Sake already in her hands. "Hey, Meiko-san! How are you today?" Kaito asked kindly. "Well enough. I just need more alcohol." Meiko answered coldly. "Kaito-kun! How is your day?" Miku called happily. "Good, so far." Kaito chuckled softly. "That's good." Miku said softly.

"Um, Kaito-nii? Why are you wearing makeup?" Len asked softly. "Oh that! It's nothing! I just felt like it! How did you notice, Len?" Kaito answered in a tone he had to force himself to keep it sounding carefree. "It's a little darker than your normal skin tone. Most people probably wouldn't have noticed it." Len answered smartly. "Oh, okay! That's fine! As long as no one will be making fun of me, and calling me girly boy, or fag!" Kaito said in a seemingly innocent voice, "What is a Fag, Meiko-san?" "You are seventeen and don't even know what fag means? Really, BaKaito? It means gay, homosexual. It's just another cruel nickname for homosexuals." Meiko answered in a voice that showed she obviously did not care. "Oh… Okay, then." Kaito said softly.

"Kaito-Aniki. We need to need to get to class." Akaito said softly. "Y-yeah! D-don't sneak up on me, Akaito!" Kaito gasped in shock, fear, and discomfort. "Sorry, Onii-sama, I forgot how badly you are afraid of people coming up behind you without a good warning." Akaito said gently to his blue haired older brother. "I-it's okay. J-just don't do it again… Not today." Kaito murmured. The Bluenette did not notice Meiko's eyes narrowing in suspicion, or the way she watched a bit more closely. Meiko had noticed something bad was happening to Kaito the first moment she met him, and now he was a member of Vocaloid, and their small family. It did not sit well with her, but she wasn't sure what it was. "See you Meiko-neechan!" Rin, Len, and Miku called to their brunet housemate.

"Oh! Kaito, Master wants to see you after school! He has a new song for you!" Meiko called to the retreating students, and she went back to her car to drive home. _'Master has a new song for me? Master has always been so nice to me… I don't know why though… I'm just a freak, a no body, a failure.'_ Kaito thought with mild happiness and depression. He made it his first class on time, and the school day passed slowly, but quickly for the blue haired teenager.

OnO

Kaito walked towards the house he knew his fellow Vocaloids and Master lived in. He himself did not live there because someone had to keep the Shion parents distracted from his siblings. _'I stay at that house to protect Akaito, Kaiko, and the others.' _Kaito reminded himself, and silently hoped they would never find out how much Kaito really did for them. "Master? I'm here!" Kaito called, after he entered the house he was told he would always be welcome to come to. "Kaito! Come on in! I do! It's called Cantarella!" Master announced grandly. "Cantarella? Why that name?" Kaito asked softly. "Cause it just popped in my head as a great song title!" Master said happily, handing the sheet music to Kaito. "Oh, okay." Kaito sighed softly.

"Kaito, there are some of us who believe you are having problems at home. You can talk to us about them." Master said softly. "Oh. Um… T-there's nothing wrong! Really! You guys don't need to be worried!" Kaito laughed nervously. "Oh? Then why is there a bruise on your cheek, Kaito? The makeup is starting to wear off." Master said seriously. "Y-you know me! I-I'm a klutz! T-totally clumsy! I-I fell!" Kaito murmured softly. "Kaito, you are a terrible liar. What happened? And I want the truth this time." Master sighed. "My parents… They punished me for being up late. It's okay. I'm just a freak and a failure." Kaito whispered.

"Kaito, it isn't okay, and you aren't a freak or a failure. You are perfectly fine the way you are." Master said softly, "Abuse is never okay." "O-oh… I didn't want them to hurt my siblings, so I thought it would be okay if I dealt with it on my own, tell no one, and do nothing to provoke them if I could help it." Kaito said softly. "Kaito, that isn't a good way to stop abuse, prevent it, or protect others. Your siblings were worried about you, and so was Meiko." Master said gently, "Now I have to report this, then you and your siblings are moving in here." "Are you sure you want me to live here? I won't cause trouble, or upset you by moving here?" Kaito asked in a worried tone. "I'm sure. We will just have to stock up on Ice Cream." Master said with a smile at the blue haired singer. "Okay then… Just, please protect my siblings." Kaito whispered.

"I will, Kaito. I promise you, that I will." Master stated seriously. "Thanks, for everything." Kaito murmured tiredly. "No problem, Kaito. Now get some rest, and I will make the necessary calls." Master whispered, gently picking up the teenager and setting him in a room they had, had ready for him on the occasions that the band practiced late, and he would be unable to walk home. "Night, Master." Kaito sighed softly, before he drifted off into sleep. "Good night, Kaito, and sleep well." Master whispered. Once he made sure the Young Vocaloid was safe, he let his anger show, and furiously punched in the numbers to report what he heard. "Yes, I need to report a case of child abuse to the police. The Shion parents. I would also like to all of their children into my custody, especially the victim, Kaito Shion, one of the members of my band, Vocaloid." Master stated calmly, though some of his fury leaked into his voice.

"We'll patch you in right away." The receptionist answered calmly, trying to keep her own emotions out of her voice and remain professional.

OnO

Odi: This is where I leave off!

Kaito: Why are you so mean to me?

Miku: Poor Kaito-kun!

Meiko: Why stop there?

Odi: It was a natural ending place, and I needed content for future chapters, and to plan out Kaito's recovery!

Rin: That makes sense!

Len: Please review! It helps Odi decide what she has done right!

Odi: I hope you enjoyed! I had to force myself to keep neutral and from shouting in anger at Kaito's cruel parents while writing it! Kaito is not a failure or a freak in my opinion! It was hard work, but had to be done, for the story!


End file.
